


Quick Phone Call

by afteriwake



Series: How To Save A Life [6]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Established Aiden Burn/Don Flack, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Aiden Burn, Lunch, Pet Names, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship Confirmation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack gets a call from Aiden and he lets something slip that pleases Aiden.





	Quick Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> The last of what I have so far! I may write more of this series, not sure. But this particular fic was inspired by a **stagesoflove** prompt ( _Five senses - Hearing_ ).

"Flack."

"Hey."

"Hey! Nice to hear the sound of your voice."

"Don, you talked to me yesterday."

"It's been one of those days. Back to back cases, no real break...I really shouldn't be talking to you right now, but I'm going to give myself a much-needed lunch break, whether anyone likes it or not."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No, and by the looks of it unless I leave now, I'm not eating for a while."

"We're not postponing dinner again, are we?"

"No, Aiden. Danny's going to pull some strings so I'm out of here by eight. And Stella said she'd cover some of the stuff I was supposed to do, paperwork and stuff."

"Good. Because this'll be the third date we've tried for this week to fall through if that's what happens."

"But I still saw you."

"The next morning, for about ten minutes before you rushed off to work. When I say I want a date, I mean an actual _date_."

"Not my fault if every crazy in New York decides to pick days we have a date to commit murder."

"No...but if you'd remind Mac that you have a life outside of your job, maybe it'd get easier to have an actual date."

"Hey, Aiden. You aren't mad, are you?"

"No. Not at you, at least. I just want to go and do the normal dating thing. Hell, it was wasn't even this hard when _I_ was a cop."

"Where are you at?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me where you're at, okay?"

"Home."

"Stay there."

"Why? Don, what are you going to do?"

"I haven't had lunch yet. Figure maybe I could go grab lunch with my girl...even if it _is_ three in the afternoon."

"Your girl?"

"Oh, I--"

"I like it. I'm your girl. That means you're my guy?"

"Yeah..."

"My guy. I think I like that a lot, Don."

"Get ready. I'll be there in ten."

"Okay. Where are you thinking of going?"

"Not sure yet. Why?"

"I could feed you, you know."

"Is this just a plot to get me to spend my entire lunch at your place?"

"You could look at it that way..."

"Fine. You win. I'll still be there in ten."

"And I'll be here. Hey, Don?"

"Yeah?"

"'Your girl'...sweetest thing I've ever heard. Made my day."

"Good. Bye, Aiden."

"Bye. See you in ten."


End file.
